


If You're Just Gonna Make Fun Of Me

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Getting Together, One Shot, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Genderbent Roman and Virgil (Rose and Vella) are aro, best friends, and maybe a little in love with each otherThis fic is very queer platonic and written for a friend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	If You're Just Gonna Make Fun Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> @flyingthroughthemoonlight I hope you like this bro I know it's been a while since we've talked about platonic prinxiety but hey
> 
> Also happy birthday to our fantastical royal Ro haha

Vella and Rose were sitting on the couch of their small apartment watching Cinderella Story. Rose loved this movie and Vella… well, Vella tolerated it and heckled whenever the characters said something too dramatic.

"You know I never actually got to slow dance…" Rose said softly watching the main characters dancing together. 

It may have been dumb but even when she had been doing the pretending to be straight thing she had always imagined getting to slow dance with her one true love.

She supposed that was sorta off the table now that she was aro. (Well she always had been but the realization was only recent, about three months ago.)

In that time she had gotten even closer with Vella as they each talked about their experiences being aro. It was nice. They had been friends since they started college of course but since they moved in together things we're good. They had less actual fights (although they bickered just as much).

"You haven't?" Vella asked, sounding surprised.

"Nope, I've never done the whole dating thing for obvious reasons and so I never had anyone to go to the dances with."

"Well looks like there's finally something I did that you haven't, " Vella laughed, "I went on one date. It was with Janus for homecoming. As soon as she tried to spin me I realized romance was not for me."

Rose laughed, turning back to the movie. She was surprised when a hand appeared in her line of sight. She looked up and saw that Vella had stood up and was offering her hand.

Rose acted scandalized, "Why Vella are you asking me to dance?"

"Shut up princess, do you want to or not?" Vella's face was red.

"Why?" Rose asked, taking her hand and standing.

"Just… I think everyone should get a slow dance if they want one, ya know? No romo, " She shrugged.

"Okay, " Rose said grinning, "But if I fall hopelessly in love don't blame me."

"Hhhhh _shut up_."

Vella guided Rose's hands to her shoulders and then put her hands on Rose's waist.

"And what are we going to dance to if I may ask?" Rose raised her eyebrows as the slow dance scene ended in the movie, killing the music.

Vella collapsed her head forward onto Rose's shoulder, "For fuck's sake, I do one nice thing and this is my repayment."

Vella snatched the TV remote and paused the movie and fished her phone out of her pocket, tapping her thumb on the screen a few times till music began playing out of the phone's speakers.

Vella dropped it on the couch and returned her hand to its previous position and began swaying and taking small steps in time with the music, "There, happy?"

"Yeah, " Rose said honestly, tugging Vella in closer in a hug.

Vella stiffened before relaxing and wrapping her arms around Rose.

"Hey V?" Rose said. Now was the time, she had been looking for the moment for a week now and this was perfect.

"Hmm?" 

"Do you want to be my partner?" Rose asked softly.

"Okay, that's it. If you're just gonna make fun of me-" Vella started pulling away.

"No no, V, really, " Rose said, catching her hand, "Do you wanna be my queerplatonic partner?"

Vella froze, "Are you serious?"

Rose suddenly felt self-conscious, "Yes, I wanna spend my life with you and maybe cuddle more if you're up for it and you're just my best friend and I want-"

Rose was suddenly enveloped in soft purple cloth and the scent of lavender. Vella hand pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, Ro, I want to be your partner." 

"Oh thank God! I thought you were going to say no!" 

Vella pulled back enough to see her face, "Are you serious about cuddling more?"

"Yeah!" Rose said grinning.

"Is there anything else?" Vella asked, "Like what would you want this to mean?"

"Maybe we hold hands sometimes?"

"Hell yeah."

Rose smiled, "And we can talk about maybe sharing a bed sometimes?"

"As often as you want."

"Why are you just agreeing so easily?" Rose asked, being more used to having to convince Vella to consider her ideas.

"Cuz this is the best idea you've had all day, " Vella shrugged, she blushed again.

"Just today?"

"Well yesterday you suggested dipping out tater tots into our ice cream and that's pretty hard to beat."

Rose laughed, "You're absolutely right, I peaked yesterday. That was the high point of my career."

"Can I suggest one more thing?" Vella asked, seeming a little nervous.

"What?"

"Erm could I- could I kiss your cheek?"

Rose felt her face get warm, "Uhm yes."

Vella pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

Rose buried her face in her hands.

"Are you okay? Was that…?"

"Nope, your good that was… you're great. Excuse me, " Rose said, and the let out an excited squeak noise. 

She didn't expect this to go so well.

She pulled her face out of her hands and kissed Vella's cheek.

"Okay let's finish the movie, " Rose said, pulling away and plopping herself back on the couch.

Vella laughed and sat down too, pressing play and pulling one of the throw pillows into her lap.

Rose gasped, offended, "Well why don't you just say you want a divorce!"

"What?" Vella asked looking around.

"This is unacceptable, " Rose said tossing the pillow away and plopping her head in Vella's lap, laying down across the couch.

"Ah yes, of course, this is much better, " Vella laughed. She started running her finger through Rose's hair.

Rose let out a small sigh at the feeling.

"Sorry, I'm kinda messing up your hair, " Vella mumbled, pulling away from her hands.

Rose let out a small angry noise, "mmrphm."

"Sorry, grounds for divorce again?" Vella asked jokingly, returning her hands to Rose's hair.

"Absolutely, it's as if you regret marrying me!"

"Not possible princess."


End file.
